Nah She Didn't'
by Prongs1971
Summary: Lily looked at him and said "Yes I'd like that. Lets start from scratch. Hello my name's Lily Evans. What's yours?" She held out her hand. "James Potter. Pleased to meet you Miss Evans." He said shaking her dainty hand. "Likewise Mr Potter." She grinned. This would be the start of an eternal friendship.
1. A New Friendship

"Nah She Didn't"

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. The 'Am I a Good Man Line' and the bit about 'Biggest show-offs' are both owned by the BBC.

It was September 1st and the grounds of the Potter family house was calm and tranquil as ever. The leaves rustled gently in the early morning breeze and the birds chirped merrily in the morning sun. A sixteen year old James Potter and Sirius Black slept peacefully in the sheared room. Sirius stayed here whenever he could but this summer was different as however. At the start of this summer Sirius had ran away from his parents and the pure-blood mania at Grimmuld Place or as they like to call it, "The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black".Now he resided here. His true home. With his 'brother' James.

The door to their room gently opened and in crept Mrs Dorea Potter nee Black. A kind and caring woman who did not suffer fools gladly. She stood at a height of 5'8 just slightly smaller than her 'two' sons and husband Charlus. This meant both boys towered over her with James standing at a height of 5'11 and Sirius, just ever so slightly smaller, at 5'10. She had grAying black hair and beautiful blue eyes that did not sit behind glasses like James and Charlus.

Dorea crept into James' room and trod gently over to the curtains to open them.

"Come on you two, get up" she said gently. Her only response was groans of "Go away" and "Gimme five more minutes."

She couldn't help but allow a small smile to creep over her face as she knew this was a typical response from teenagers considering she had raised one for the past five years.

"Remus and Peter are here and your breakfast is ready." With this new piece of information both boys jumped out of bed and with sudden found energy sprinted out of the room and down the hall. Dorea couldn't help but laugh as she knew as a wife and mother that the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius ran into the kitchen where Remus and Peter where eating breakfast.<p>

"Morning James, Sirius." Chirped Remus and Peter.

"Mornin." They replied grogly.

Sirius was the first of the two and sat down. He grabbed the tea pot and pored him self a cup of tea into his cup. Before he drank it he look at the two boys and said "How in the name of Circe can you be so...cheery at this ungodly hour?"

Peter replied "Just one of those things mate."

Remus checked his watch and said "What do you mean ungodly hour Padfoot. It's only eight."

"Exactly," said James. "It's ungodly for us." And with that he bit into his buttered toast.

As the boys tucked into a hearty breakfast, Dorea came down stairs after having made their beds. As she entered the kitchen Charlus Potter arrived through the back door.

"Morning all." He said cheerfully.

"Morning," they responded apart from Dorea who kissed her husband good morning. "Busy night at the office dad?" inquired James.

"No not really it was quite dull actually," he replied. "Isn't it always" said Peter.

"Not always. We do gets some drunken idiots arseing around at night trying to impress muggles who we have chase up to oblivate their memories. " Replied Charlus.

James scoffed and rolled his eyes "Typical. Some bloody idiot thinks they can get pissed and then 'show off' their 'amazing' magical abilities. Bloody morons."

"James watch your language, otherwise I'll make you de-gnome the garden at Christmas." Reprimanded Dorea.

"Sorry mum," he said whilst the others snickered. "Gits." Muttered James under his breath.

* * *

><p>Soon the boys had finished breakfast and they were heading up to James and Sirius' room. As the four boys were walking up the stairs Peter asked "So do you think Professor Plummet will still be the DADA teacher?"<p>

James replied "Fat chance. We've been at this school for five years and we have had five DADA teachers. I feel sorry for the poor sod who takes his place." The other three boys murmured in agreement.

The boys continued to James and Sirius' room whilst James nabbed the bathroom before Sirius who when James said "Should of been faster mate," replied "Git".

When James and Sirius had got ready they met the other two in their room.

Sirius sat on the chair in the corner, cool, calm and collected. Remus stood leaning on James' wardrobe arms folded one leg crossed over the other. Peter sat on the floor resting his back against James' chest of drawers reading Transfiguration Today. And finally James was lying on his bed with one leg up, foot on the mattress, arm hanging limply over said leg.

Sirius was the first to break the silence "So the Ballycastle Bats have a fair chance this season. Best flyers in the league according to The Daily Prophet."

James was the first to reply "For best flyers, read biggest show-offs since Lady Godiva enter the Royal Enclosure at Ascot claiming she had literally nothing to wear. I don't care how many times they go up-diddly-up-up, they're still gits!'

Silence emanated through out the room until Peter started laughing soon followed by the other three. If someone was to enter the room at that moment then they would have seen how close these four boys and their friendship was. A friendship never to be broken.

* * *

><p>The clock struck ten forty five and the boys where all downstairs waiting to head off to Kings Cross Station. They would all be side along apparating to a small side street off the corner of Kings Cross. When everyone was ready, they all grabbed hold of each others arms and disappeared with a small pop.<p>

As soon as they had arrived and loaded there trunks on board the trolleys they all walked through the barrier separating Platforms Nine and Ten to arrive on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. As soon as they had stepped through the barrier they saw the glistening scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express.

Dorea pulled all four boys into a big hug and said farewell. But before they left to board the train she said "Now boys I don't want to much trouble and for heavens sake James, try not to blow up any toilets this year."

"We would never do that mother dearest." He said in mock horror.

"Oh really. I'll believe that when I see it." She replied raising one eyebrow skeptically. "Well you might hear it if the bang is big enough." Joked Sirius.

2Haha. Very funny. Now go on you better get going or else your going to miss the train. It's two minutes to anyway." And with one last hug from both her Charlus, the boys loaded there trunks on the train and boarded it to find a spare compartment.

Soon the boys had found a compartment and after waving Charlus and Dorea goodbye the train was on its way.

* * *

><p>Five minutes into the journey James stood up to leave the compartment.<p>

"Where are you going James?" Inquired Peter.

"I need to find someone I owe a small apology to." Said James.

A look of understanding came across the other three boys as they all knew who James meant. James left the compartment to find his goal.

Lily Evans.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was a bright witch with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond shaped eyes. She also had a generally warm and friendly personality though if you crossed a certain line she had a vicious temper and sharp tongue which many Slytherins had been on the receiving end of. She was also witty and charming with a knack for potions-making. She also saw what was best in others if they themselves could not see it. She also was not afraid of calling out people on their bad traits and stood up for those weaker than others.<p>

Soon James had reached his destination. He knocked on her compartment door and slid it open. "Hi. Can I have a quick word with Lily?" He asked.

The other three girls Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald and Alice Davis nodded and left the compartment.

James sat down on the seat opposite her. Hunched over he started to wring his hand together and tried to speak. Lily looked at him with a small smile on her lips. Suddenly James spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did at the end of the O.W.L.S last year and I'm sorry It broke up your friendship with Snape. I know my actions were wrong and what it did was stupid and irresponsible and if it hurt you in any way I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for asking you out like that. It was stupid and pathetic and I'm..."

"Sorry." Lily said.

"Yes."Replied James.

"Thank you for apologizing James and I'm also sorry I shouted at you and embarrassed you. Look James yes your actions were stupid that day, and yes you shouldn't have asked me out like that. But we all said and did stupid things that day we all regret. Some more than others," James knew who she was talking about. "I accept your apology James. Thank you for showing me how mature and adult like you are."

James couldn't help but smile at Lily's acceptance of his apology. He plucked up all his courage and asked "Lily, be my pal. Tell me... am I a good man?"

Lily sighed "James you are a brilliant and bright student. You sternly disagree with blood purity and you are disgusted at discrimination of Muggleborns like myself and you hold no prejudices against werewolves such as Remus. Yes you do play pranks on students from all years and houses and some teachers. Andes you can be immature but, you have matured greatly over the past couple of years since we first met. So yes James, you are a good man."

James smiled and asked "Can we be friends?"

Lily looked him. This was James Potter. Quidditch Captain since fourth year., star chaser, Marauder. The boy was bloody clever. Earning top grades in most tests and impressing his teachers. Sure he could be cocky and a tad arrogant but never the less he was a good man. He witty and never failed to make people laugh. If there was only one thing Lily had been wrong about James was that she call him a bully. Snape was never his victim. They were just rivals both equally skilled in magical abilities. Though Snape did know some dark magic. Lily had seen what that Sectumsempra curse did when he used it on James that day by the lake. Yes Lily thought. We can be friends. Plus it did help that Lily had a small crush on James.

Lily looked at him and said "Yes I'd like that. Lets start from scratch. Hello my name's Lily Evans. What's yours?" She held out her hand. "James Potter. Pleased to meet you Miss Evans." He said shaking her hand.

"Likewise Mr Potter." She grinned. This would be the start of an eternal friendship.


	2. She Knew

'Nah She Didn't'

She Knew

James walked back to his compartment with a small on his face. When he arrived at the compartment, he slid open the door and climbed inside. Once inside Peter was the first to ask "Well mate, how'd she take it?"

James smiled and said "She accepted my apology and now we are friends."

"How comes she's your friend. I thought after that day at late she hates you." said Sirius. "Nah she doesn't." James replied merrily.

"Well congratulation James. I'm happy for you. Now if you excuse me I have to do patrols with Miss Evans. I'll be back soon."

Remus stood up and left the compartment to go do his rounds of the train.

One hour later he returned. The snack cart arrived and the boys bought several sweets to indulge in. By six it was getting darker and by this point most students were getting changed into their robes including the rest of the Marauders. Soon the scarlet engine ground to a halt and everyone climbed of the train.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-year over here!" cried Hagrid. Many of said first years looked up to him. Some looked at him in awe and some in terror. "Now don' be frighten'd by little ol' me. I'll be takin' you lot over to the castle." he said.

James and the other Marauders walked on past Hagrid and the first years and reached a carriage. When they climbed in, it was then they realised that the carriage that they thought was empty, was in fact not. For in this carriage contained none other than Lily Evans.

"Hello Lily." said Remus politely.

"Hello Remus, James." she replied.

"Oi, What about us." said Sirius jokingly. "Hello Sirius, Peter." she said with a grin on her face.

"So." said Peter trying to break the silence. "Who d'you think is gonna be the new DADA teacher this year?"

"Dunno. I hope is someone who can last longer than the other lot it does get bloody confusing as they all have different teaching methods." answered Lily. The carriage ride up to the main doors past with relative ease. "So Lily, where are the other girls?" inquired James.

"Oh they got in a carriage that already had three Hufflepuffs and there was not enough room for all of us to sit. So I volunteered to find an empty one. That is until you four came along," she said teasingly.

Lily glanced at James and saw that he was holding a guitar." James, I didn't know you played guitar." James glanced up at her and she could tell he was blushing. James scratched the nape of neck and said "Err yeah. I've got it last Christmas."

"Could you play a bit?" she asked.

Just as James was about to reply Peter exclaimed "We're here."

.

The five exited the carriage and walked through into the Entrance Hall. There Lily was met by her three friends and bid her farewells to the Marauders. She watched as James hitched the guitar over his shoulder via the strap. That boy is a complete mystery she thought.

"So Lily,what did James want?" asked Marlene.

"He came to apologise about...well you know, that day." said Lily.

Marlene and the rest of the girls knew what day Lily was talking about. They had seen the whole incident from where they were sat. But what they did see, that Lily didn't, was the crestfallen look on James' face when Lily rejected him.

"What else did he say?"

Lily took a breath, and said "He asked me if we could be friends?"

"And?" she inquired.

"I said yes," she paused "I mean he's not a bad person and what I said to him at the end of last year was a bit harsh so I kinda owed him an apology to."

"Well good on you Lily, now that you're friends your combined intelligence could be used to help us pass all our N.E.W.T.S next summer." Alice replied cheerily.

Lily laughed and shook her head as the girls all walked into the Great Hall. She saw that there was a spot next to James and the other Marauders and walked over to him a sat down with the other girls. They each said hello to each other and were about to speak when the the double doors opened an in came McGonagall with the first years.

After twenty minutes the last first year had been sorted into Gryffindor and sat at the table. McGonagall went up to join the other teachers at the staff table where Dumbledore stood up to speak. He raised his hand and the hall went silent.

"Welcome one, welcome all to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; and to our first years welcome to you home for next seven years. Now the rules. A reminder to all students that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students unless they want to face certain death," Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles and crocked nose at the Marauders who stated to whistle nonchalantly at look around at the walls and enchanted roof."Mr Filch has kindly reminded me for the three-hundredth and thirty-fifth time that magic is not allow in the corridors and a list of banned items is nailed to the door of his office. Now I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to our new Defence Against the Darks Arts teacher Professor William Gambol," the students gave a hearty round of applause. Professor Gambol stood at six foot and black hair combed neatly to left. He had green eyes that sat behind round-rimmed glasses and was around his early thirties."Now the feast is over, so prefects would you please lead your fellow house mates to the dorms.

The sound of benches scraping the hall floor echoed throughout the room as students from all houses left to head to their common rooms. It wasn't long before they all reached the portrait hole and Lily spoke the password "Nimbus".

The portrait door swung open and in climbed all the students. James went over to the far wall and picked up his guitar that had been placed there and started to tune it up as he walked back to the sofa.

"James, mate aren't you missing something." Sirius stated.

"What?"

Sirius nodded his head in the direction of the blazer lapel and James realised he wasn't wearing his Quidditch captain badge. "Oh," said James "Thanks mate." James reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge which he pinned to his lapel.

Lily, Alice,Marlene and Mary all walked over to where the others were sat and joined them.

"So when are you holding Quidditch trails James?" inquired Mary.

"Soon I hope. Maybe Sunday if McGonagall allows us."

"Of course she will, she doesn't want her house to loose to the snakes now does she." interjected Alice.

"No she doesn't, but I'll speak to her at breakfast in order to make sure and so that Slytherin don't get the pitch first."

"Anyone for a game of exploding snap. James,Sirius,Pete, Girls?" asked Remus.

"Yeah I'll join you Remus." Mary stood up and went to join Remus on the floor as he put the cards on the table. Lily stood up to grab a book from the bookshelf in the corner whilst Marlene walked off to talk to some of the first years. Sirius and Peter took out a wizards chess set a walked over to the table by the far wall. Alice passed Lily on her way back to the sofa saying something about talking to Frank about herbology as her mum has problems with a fluxweed infestation in her garden.

This left James and Lily alone on the sofa.

James sat tuning his guitar up whilst Lily sat reading the Daily Prophet. Suddenly she turned to talk to James but upon seeing him hunched over his guitar deep in concentration she decided not to. So she turned back to read her paper.

Five minutes later James spoke "Hey Lily, when are you going to organize a Hogsmeade trip?" Lily turned to face him and replied "Well I'll have to talk to the Head Boy and Girl first. Why?"

"Oh I have to get mum a birthday present."

"When is it?"

"4th October"

"Well I'm sure well have on by then James." she replied with a smile.

They both turned back to their respective activities and Lily could help but smile at the though of how caring James could be. She knew he was fiercely loyal to his friends and defending Sirius when he get taunted by Slytherins for being a "blood-traitor", Remus for pale complexion, ragged clothes and slightly greying hair. Or Peter for being "useless". She knew he loved them as friends and brothers. To Lily they were like The Beatles. Peter as Ringo,Remus as George, Sirius as Paul and of course James as John. She also knew he cared deeply for his parents and loved them dearly.

"Yes," she thought "James Potter is a good man."


End file.
